


I Missed You

by thenakednymph



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fix it fic foooor...What was it? Season seven?, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, M/M, You know that hug we never got?, You know the scene, fuck if I remember, klance, let them hug!, yeah I fixed it for us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph
Summary: Lance gets the hug he deserves.





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some short feels.

Keith catches Lance’s elbow as the others file out of the room. 

“I’m sorry.”

Lance looks down at Keith’s hand holding him there and back up, frowning faintly. 

“For what?”

“About earlier.” Keith drops his hand. “When you went to hug me.” He sees Lance tense, ready to deny it to save face and rushes to cut him off. “I panicked.” That draws Lance up short and his mouth closes. “I didn’t know what to do.” Keith scratches at his hair. “I didn’t expect to be this nervous about coming back,” he admits, eyes sliding to the floor. It takes him a moment to bring them back up. 

“Can we try again?” 

Lance blinks at him owlishly, searching Keith’s face for a moment; for what Keith isn’t sure but he hopes Lance finds it. After a moment his expression softens and Lance touches Keith’s arm, pulling him forward, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Keith sinks into it, pressing into Lance and holding him tightly. He tucks his nose to Lance’s throat and squeezes him, frustrated at the armor between them. 

Lance smells warm and soft, like starlight and the sea, a crack of cold air simmering over the surface of summer heat. It’s an odd combination of warm and cool, one Keith hadn’t realized he’d catalogued in his mind or that he’d missed. Now the scent brings tears to his eyes and he hides them in Lance’s shoulder.

“I missed you.” He can’t keep them out of his voice and blushes when Lance pulls away to look at him. 

Keith ducks his head and clears his throat but Lance’s fingers are in his hair, pushing it back from his face, looking at him, startling him enough Keith looks up. Lance searches his teary eyes for a moment and when he speaks his voice is soft. 

“I missed you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hit me up on tumblr for updates on the ongoing fics. freyamaat.tumblr.com


End file.
